Fall Into You - A Vampire Diaries Bamon story
by Pilote XYZ
Summary: Damon has trouble emerging from his self-imposed slumber but something or someone, not necessarily Stefan, keeps prodding him back. With time running out Damon is going to have to make some serious choices or he might completely lose his chance at one last love.
**Fan Fiction : The Vampire Diaries, Bamon**

 **Title: Falling Into You**

 **Damon has trouble emerging from his enforced slumber but something which isn't necessarily Stefan keeps prodding him back to life. With time running out Damon is going to have to make some serious choices or he might lose it all including another chance at love.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Damon struggled to open his eyes that movement coupled with a sudden burst of consciousness startled him. He had been in a near state of deep slumber for what now felt like years with the desiccation almost complete. When he had embarked on this "project" willing himself to sleep for at least sixty years or until Elena awoke he had never contemplated it would be this hard. Truth be told he wasn't given much to introspection of any kind. He was a doer, a man of action, ideally suited to being a vampire whose impulsive and reckless nature he perfectly embodied. He wasn't prone to existential angst like his brother Stefan who could agonize for fifty years or more over some perceived wrongdoing. Of course being the ripper of Monterrey all those years hadn't helped Stefan, recovery had been hard, difficult and tenuous at best. Damon knew he had pushed his brother over the edge more than once hence the coffin decision. He didn't want to see Stefan sacrifice himself yet again to save his selfish brother. Bonnie too had done her share of saving enough was enough.**

 **The desiccation had been one long tortuous process of allowing the senses to slowly shut down one by one. Speech had been the first to go, the tongue heavy and thick filling up the entire mouth and with no saliva to lubricate it just sat there like a big inert thing reptilian and ugly. The vocal chords soon became whispery thin rubbing against each other in some simulacra of speech which would no longer be allowed to happen. Next came touch, Damon could no longer feel the coffin under him although his body still hurt courtesy of a nervous system which wasn't completely dead and wouldn't be for a while. Hearing hung around for a while. Listening to his body's groaning, creaking and moaning was additional torture which he plainly couldn't turn off and thus had to endure. Vision was last to go and although his eyes had been closed the entire time, he could still SEE visions of Elena of Stefan of Bonnie of others who had populated his life. Plainly this was a trick conjured by his enfeebled mind, he wasn't actually seeing anything but the visions were comforting so he hung on to them. After what felt like an eternity he slipped into a state akin to nothingness. He had become nothing existing in an almost pleasant sort of void absent to even himself.**

 **Emerging from this void was difficult and unusual it shouldn't be happening, he wasn't willing it to happen having lost his will during the desiccation process. Yet awareness was now nibbling at him, eating away through his lethargy trying to break free and re-emerge into the thinking world. As consciousness slowly returned he could feel his body again. It was still shrinking within the narrow**

 **confines of the coffin. He tried and failed to open his eyes again searching his brain for visions that might shed some light on his present predicament. Elena was nearby blissfully asleep in her coffin he could sense she wasn't in any danger. He had trouble recomposing her face. In his mind's eye she was vague and strangely inert which troubled him immensely. Stefan's link was even more tenuous although he sensed there was tension and danger. Perhaps Rayna Cruz had also awoken from some deep sleep to pursue Stefan again with renewed ferocity. At this point Damon could only conjecture the worst. Linking with Bonnie took a supreme effort of will not because he didn't want to see her but because he was afraid of what his absence, with barely a word of explanation, might have done to her. They had developed a strong near unbreakable bond while facing death and captivity together and yet he had betrayed her trust again by removing himself from her life. He had done it to protect her knowing she would never stop trying to help him but there was no satisfaction in knowing that. He had failed her bitterly and if she never wanted to see him again it would hurt, it would be devastating but he would understand. He remembered her last poignant appeal to him it resumed itself in one single word: STAY yet here he was lying in this coffin unreachable to most away from those who might still love him and now with consciousness threatening to raise him again he could only wonder why.**


End file.
